The breakfast club: Meet me on Monday
by Ilovejudd
Summary: The criminal, the princess, the athlete, the brain and the basket case test their theory about what would happen on Monday.


John Bender was walking down the halls of shermer high. "HEY..! CLAIRE!"

Claire standish was gossiping to her friends.(As usual.). One of her friends, Jenna asked her; "who's that guy calling your name it looks like the homeless shelter is missing someone." She snickered. Claire blushed and she looked over her shoulder. John was waving his hands in the air still calling her name.

"Oh who knows!" She lied. "I mean... he's probably just trying to get someone to notice him for once!"

"YO! CHERRY!" He yelled once more. Claire looked over her shoulder once more and then finally turned around. She had no idea what to do she didn't know how she felt about John… Half the time she didn't know how she felt about her own friends. Their eyes met for about half a second before she spun back around.

John almost had a hurt look on his face as he walked back down the halls of Shermer high school.

Andy was standing by his locker talking to the jocks as usual about the next wrestling meet etc. Allison started walking towards him she hesitated but then went on. "Andy.." she whispered but then she immediately regretted it. She was scared. She ran down the hall to her locker where she would hide she didn't know when she would talk to Andrew. Allison had on a black tank top and a white skirt that hit the floor. She was rocking her combat boots. Caught in the middle of admiring her own shoes which wasn't very like her but she had shined them last night and was very proud of her work. Allison didn't notice John walking down the hall to meet her.

"Hey blackberry!" John exclaimed.

"H-hi." Allison whispered back.

"Dear god don't make me ask if something's wrong." John retorted sarcastically.

"Fine.I won't make you...I'm scared."

"Of what? The pure intimidation of...GASP! Going to class?!"

"Oh put a sock in it John. I'm scared to talk to Andy especially around His popular friends..i'm scared he'll just blow me off like Claire said." "Oh. Um yeah that does seem like it might be a problem" John said putting his arm around Allison in more of a brother and sister way than in a relationship way .that's how he saw saw Allison and that's how Allison saw john.

The next night at a raging party at one of Claire's friends houses, her friend Monica to be exact; there was an unexpected guest that walked through the door. All of the richies layered at the stranger all of them asking each other if they knew who it was. But Claire knew well enough who it was. "Oh! Cherry! Now ya notice me!" He smiled. She scoffed. And walked out into the crowd of people. John would be back for her but for now he had to find Andrew. Wow all of these people sure are...stupid. He thought. He thought he saw a dirty blonde stocky varsity letterman pass in front of him and his eyes didn't deceive him.

"Hey sporto" John smirked.

"What do you want screwy?" Andrew asked looking over his shoulder at his friends.

"Wow. Hypocrite-ville population Andrew Clarke." John retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Andrew said shakily; he knew exactly what it meant.

"OH you know!" He said "that's a real positive attitude Claire" John quoted Andrew.

"for once Princess was right. if any of us walked down the hall ways you just ignore us."Andrews face got red with began to walk away but then he realized he wasn't being sarcastic enough. So he decided to add in one more comment before looking for Claire. "Don't get your jock strap in a twist." With that he left Andrew standing there.

Brian Johnson didn't have many friends. But the few friends he'd had for a while included Logan fresh and Tanner byowski. Now Logan was about on Brian's popularity level but tanner on the other hand,wasn't. Tanner had a cool car and one or two popular-ish friends. So he ended up getting invited to the party. He also got to bring Brian. Brian was freaking out with excitement. He had never been to a real party before. What was it like? How would he dress?! Who would he meet?!

"What?!" "Me?"

"Yeah!" Tanner said

"Wow...I could meet...COOL people!"

"Yeah I know!"

With that they ran to tanner's car. It was a long car ride with exited tension in the air. When they got to Monica's house they jumped out of the car and walked in as chill as possible. Once they got in Brian immediately saw john drinking a beer,leaning against a wall. "John!" No answer. Then brain realized that john usually went by his last name.

"oh uh...BENDER!" Brian waved his arms. John smirked and swagged over. "Hey! My main nerd!" Brian didn't take any offense.

He sometimes actually preferred that title over others.

They walked around chatting about how Andy and claire were and how they were neglecting them lately. When they bumped into a person. It took them a minute to figure out who it was; but then they realized Allison Reynolds was sitting in front of them crying her eyes out.

"Allison?" Brian asked.

She looked up at him looking helpless as ever.

"Yeah."she sobbed. John didn't really know what to say. He never saw a strong girl like Allison be at his knees so helplessly begging for a ride home. Brian offered to drive her.

"Nah,nah you just got here..." John said "I'll drive her." Allison stood beside John as they walked out. "So what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Andy.." She whispered "he's a.."

"Yeah." John cut her off. "I know"

"So what'd he do?" John whispered as he stared off into space as they walked towards his car in the parking lot.

"I tried to… Well at first I was talking to claire" Allison started. "I thought, well I thought she would at least have the dignity to have some sort of response...but she just gave me this look and turned away and then I tried to talk to Andy and then he said the worst thing to me." Another tear began to gather in Allisons eyes. "I tried to say hi just a simple to letter word, and he asked who I was. John… Do you know how much that hurts? To see somebody that said they loved you ask who you were? When they obviously know?"

"I think I do." On said as they finally arrived at his car they both got in. John began to drive and hatch an Bender was good at these kinds of things. He knew revenge like the back of his hand and it wasn't going to let this one slide espessially since it caused Allison so much pain.

"I think I have an Idea." John whispered almost as if he wasn't even talking to Allison,but himself.

"Well that's new" Allison laughed trying to cheer herself up.

"No..really hear me out" John said

"What if Andy needed us for something,..like DESPERATELY needed us… Like it somehow would ruin his reputation if we didn't help him"

"And how would a rare situation like that come to be ?"Allison asked

"how do any rare situations in high school happen? Rumors… Gossip…!"

"we'll spread a rumor that Andrew has never even SEEN a cigarette before. His Friends will laugh themselves half to death once they hear it,and guess who he's going to need to prove that he has?"

"Jonathan axle bender… You're a genius"

Allison smiled

"thank you." John said. "but if you're concerned for your future well-being then I suggest that you never ever call me Jonathan axel again."He grinned at Allison but she knew that he wasn't school comes around tomorrow and Andrew was going to pay for what he did.

Andrews friends were red faced with laughter as they stood around him in the main hall of shermer. The gossip made it to there from the parking lot in about 5 minutes.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH" andrew yelled, but they didn't even hear him.

"What are you even talking about?! How did this get started?!"

"Oh well you wouldnt understand

Considering the fact that you didn't even know what a cigarette was until about last week!"

Andrew got red with anger… And embarrassment. Why did they care about this? Did he even matter? Who started the rumor?! John and Allison walked down the hall way and carefully watched from around the corner.

"I can prove I have!"

"Yeah right" his friend jake sneered

"no, I really can remember that girl from the party and that guy she walked out with, they know!" Andy begged

"Really Andy? I thought you didn't even know those people that's why she left."

as soon as Andrew started to get back to his normal tannish color he turned red again.

that's when John and Allison turned the corner and started walking past him in the hall.

"oh thank God it's you guys!" Andy sighed with relief.

with fake confusion John and Allison look at Andy.

"Tell these guys that I know about all this!" Andy explained.

John turn to Allison and lifted up his sunglasses to talk; "you know this guy?"

"Can't recall" said Allison.

"Guys? You know me! what are you talking about?!"Andrew said His face was struck with guilt as he said these words.

"we really don't…" Allison whispered she tried to hide a victorious smirk.

Andrew's face blushed once more as he disappeared down the hallway. As he ran he didn't notice the wet floor sign he flew through the air and fell to the ground. His friends laughed as hard as the Ever did. there were shouts of; "Get uupp!" "CMON YA wimp!"

There was no response. Andrew lay motionless on the floor. His sporty friends realize that he really was hurt and rushed up to him

"John..." Allison whispered.

John Stood with a blank started showing up.

"Let's go...like, now!" John said. Allison squealed, nodded and went running with John as they made their way to first period, they heard sirens getting closer to Shermer high school.


End file.
